Harry Potter and the Shadow Within
by shimmering-unicorn-horn
Summary: Harry begins his journey to destroy the Dark Lord's soul, but finds the path more treacherous and dangerous then he could ever imagine. With the help of his friends, old and new, he may be able to defeat the Dark Lord, and the shadow within himself...R
1. Planning a Path

**This story is the product of Elizabeth and Katie's imagination!**

**Disclaimer: **Oh, to be JKR…unfortunately, we aren't…

_Chapter 1: Planning a Path_

Harry sat up his bed (well, his makeshift bed in Ron's room) and swung his legs over the side. It was no use; he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. His mind was racing with thoughts of "The Plan", as he had started to think of it as. He needed to go to the Dursley's, go to Godric's hollow, and somehow find the remaining Horcruxes. _The locket, the cup, the snake, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's_, he chanted in his head. But then he had to add in Bill and Fleur's wedding into the mix. The date was set for July 4th, 2 days from now. _Don't forget Hogwarts_ thought Harry. Although he would not be returning as a student to the school that was his home, he was well aware that the resources critical to finding Voldemort's soul were at Hogwarts. Namely, Dumbledore's portrait, pensieve and any other useful information in his office, not to mention the library. To make matters worse, Harry had not confided in anybody but Ron and Hermione that he would not be returning to Hogwarts, and in fact he would be out in the world looking for Voldemort's shattered soul. As far as he knew, Ron and Hermione had not disclosed that information either. Harry could image quite clearly Mrs. Weasley's reaction to the news. Part of Harry, a very big part, had considered simply running away with Ron and Hermione and leaving everybody with a note. He had quickly banished this idea, on the basis that if he didn't want them to catch up with him, then the Dursley's were out of the question. He was certainly not looking forward to seeing his Aunt, Uncle and cousin again, but Dumbledore had wanted him to. And despite everything, Harry still had some trust in the old man.

Harry sighed.

Resigning himself to another semi-sleepless night, he put on some socks and a green sweatshirt and slipped downstairs, careful not to wake anyone. He had been at the burrow for two days now, and so far had been very stealthy about his nighttime wanderings. He cringed at what Mrs. Weasley would say if she ever found out how little sleep he was getting. But thankfully Harry, who was far too used to sleepless nights, showed no side effects.

He padded into the cramped kitchen and sat at the table, in the same chair he had sat in all those long month ago that early Saturday morning. How much had changed. To avoid getting swamped in memories, he got to his feet and started heating up some water in the old copper teapot on the stove._ Only 30 days left_ thought Harry _then I'll be able to heat up this water with magic._ He grinned in spite of himself at the thought of the new freedom his legality would bring.

And the new pressures.

Harry idly picked up yesterday's copy of The Daily Prophet and scanned the front page. On the front page was a picture of Scrimgeor gesticulating from a podium, presumably in the Ministry of Magic. He had just recently been getting a lot of press urging him to make a decision about the re-opening of Hogwarts. "The wizarding world was split", the article said, "between the reckless abandonment of letting our children live in an unsafe school, and those who would save their children by keeping them close to home." Harry snorted. _The Daily Prophet, always so objective_ he thought sarcastically. He was torn between the two choices himself. To open the school would, in his mind, provide more protection for those children who would attend, but to close it would help his cause, for Hogwarts was an idle place to make base at during his travels. He, like the rest of the wizarding world, would have to wait for the School Governors to make their final choice.

The water started to boil, but unlike Muggle teapots that hiss and steam when hot, the Weasley's teapot glowed bright red and emitted a faint tinkling sound. He rose to take it off the stove, but was stopped by a voice in the doorway.

"I'll get it, Harry"

Harry heard the sweet, female voice he knew so well. He turned to see the face of one of his best friends, Hermione. She was wearing a grey plaid bathrobe and her curly brown hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily with one hand, and walking toward the kettle, reaching out with the other.

"Hello, Hermione. What are you doin' up?"

"Same as you, I expect," she replied sleepily. She yawned, setting the kettle down on the table. Harry fetched two un-matching teacups from the cabinet and two bags of cinnamon tea from a jar on the countertop and set them down as Hermione began to pour the steaming water.

As they let the tea brew, they sat down at the table. Hermione rested her head in her hands. "I know you haven't been sleeping, Harry. You might be fooling Mrs. Weasley and the others, but you cannot fool me. I know you too well."

Harry shrugged. He wasn't surprised that she knew. She always knew when something was wrong with him, even if he never knew how. "I can't sleep, Hermione. There's too much to think about. Too much to worry about. And when I sleep… I… _dream_…" He swallowed, regaining himself. "Besides, how do you know I'm not sleeping?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She sighed. "Because I don't sleep either, Harry. I—" she broke off, lowering both her eyes and her voice. "I know that I'm not going to be the one to face Voldemort in the end, but nevertheless, I _am_ scared. But not nearly as much for myself as for you."

Harry's vision blurred as he saw a vague seen of a small bundle, almost like a baby. Dark red eyes. Slits for eyes. Knives. Screaming. Snakes. Blood. Pain.

He shook his head, clearing his vision. His heart was pounding. He realized his hand holding the teacup was shaking uncontrollably, nearly spilling the contents. He set down the cup and put his hand to his forehead, touching his scar, to steady himself. _What's happening to me?_ he wondered.

He looked up, and saw Hermione's eyes boring into him, filled with the utmost concern. "Hermione, I'm fine. Fine. Please. You shouldn't even come with me. This is something I need to do alone, and though your company would be welcome for the majority of the time, this is just too dangerous. I would have a much easier time of it knowing that you and Ron were safe."

"What are you bloody talking about?" called another voice from the doorway.

Harry didn't even bother to turn around before he answered the voice. "Ron, you and Hermione can't come with me. Just stay here. If anything ever happened to either of you… No, you can't come."

"Oh, posh," said Hermione trying to calm him, as she stood up to set her empty cup in the sink. "I'm coming, and so is Ron. As soon as you give the word, we're leaving with you. Don't you dare try to give us the slip, Harry, because, mark my words, we will follow you. We've been through the past six years together. Don't expect that to change now, simply because you're 'The Chosen One.'"

Ron collapsed into the chair beside Harry. "What she said," he mumbled as his head drooped.

Harry sighed. "Alright. Fine. For your information, we're leaving the first of August. I have to wait until after my birthday, or else things could be… complicated. But for now, can we focus on the happier things for as long as we can?" He turned to a dozing Ron. "How's it feel to be getting a sister-in-law?"


	2. Walk in the Woods

**This story is the product of Elizabeth and Katie's imagination!**

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, to be JKR…unfortunately, we aren't…_

_Chapter 2: A Walk in the Woods_

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice yelling something that sounded like "no! it has to be pink!". Harry groaned. The last minute wedding preparations were taking place and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had been at each other's throats. He sat up slowly, reached over and put his glasses on. As his world came into sharp focus he saw that Ron's bed was empty. No doubt he too had been wakened by the noise.

Harry walked blearily out of the door, grabbing his towel as he left, and headed for the bathroom. They had all gone to be very early in the morning, and Harry needed a shower to properly revive himself. He nearly collided with Ginny as he headed down the hallway. They both leaped out of the way to avoid any sort of physical contact.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. A beat of silence.

"Mum's driving me batty" Ginny said, exasperated. "I've been running around fetching them things all morning." Harry grinned.

"Hey, only one more day of this" he said. She grimaced and made a face at him.

"Yeah, right, the longest time of my life." She replied. Just then a they heard from downstairs Mrs. Weasley shriek "GINNY! The fabric, please!". Ginny rolled her eyes and hurried down the stairs. He smiled at her as she walked up the stairs, watching her go. The smiled faded quickly as he continued his trek to the shower. _Give it up, Potter, _he thought. Things with Ginny had been…almost normal. Almost like they had been during fifth year. She appeared to have no hard feelings toward him. That was good. Or was it? A part of Harry _wanted_ Ginny to be mad at him, to storm and rage at him, just so he knew she cared. That it had been real. He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from it. He'd made the right choice. It made sense.

He reached the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a white T-shirt. Ron an Hermione were already eating breakfast when he arrived in the kitchen. He nodded at them, and they returned it. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral, their friendship had strengthened tenfold. Their common task and secret had brought them together as completely as fighting the troll in their first year had.

Harry helped himself to some eggs and bacon Mrs. Weasley had left for them. The burrow had clearly undergone some major cleaning in preparation for the wedding. It was spotless, and too keep it that way Mrs. Weasley had been in a fervor, cleaning and yelling at Fred and George especially when they utilized their more messy products.

Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were finishing up their breakfast, Remus Lupin walked in.

"Prof – er – Remus!" cried Harry. He was still adjusting to calling Lupin "Remus", even though Remus had asked Harry to do so over a week ago. Harry appreciated the gesture, for it showed that people were finally treating him as an adult, after so many years of treating him like a child.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said, "I can't stay long, there's an Order meeting soon, but I wanted to stop in and say hello." Something dawned on Harry and he decided to inquire with Lupin.

"Who's…uh…_running_ the order of the phoenix? Now that Dumbledore's…dead." Harry finished off in a small voice. Remus' shoulders sagged and he leaned over the table conspiratorially towards the trio.

"Listen, don't tell anybody this, but that's what this meeting is about. It's a vote," said Remus in a low voice. Harry was about to ask who was in the running, but Lupin cut him off. "I can't say anymore, sorry Harry." Harry felt agitated and it must have shown on his face, for Lupin patted his arm consolingly. "Just a few more weeks and you'll be 17. Then you'll be in the Order." Harry nodded, feeling guilty. He wasn't sure if he'd been around enough this year to become part of the Order, even though he wanted to. Ron and Hermione also shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Remus appeared not to have noticed. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Well then, I'm off. I suspect I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the wedding." Harry, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and Remus left.

The trio shared a look, then got up to clear their plates.

"D'you think he suspects us?" Ron asked

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Doesn't matter. He can't stop us. He can't stop _me_. This is something I've got to do, whether Remus likes it or not." Harry swallowed stiffly, fighting back tears that he refused to let fall. He dropped his unwashed plate in the sink. "I'ma go for a walk…" he mumbled, and before they could protest, he was closing the door behind him.

The weather was warm, but overcast and humid. Harry crossed his arms and continued down the walkway. He headed towards the forest behind the Weasley's house. He wouldn't go too far. He just couldn't be inside any longer. A voice in his head told him it would be dangerous, and stupid, to go into the forest alone. He didn't care.

He kept on walking purposefully, his mind immersed in his wandering thoughts. He was, therefore, incredibly surprised when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and spun around quickly, startling the girl he had not expected to see by speedily pulling his wand out of his sleeve, and knocking her back.

Ginny looked at him warily, but she knew that Harry would never do anything to intentionally harm her.

Harry, on the other hand, had a pounding heart. He was incredibly relieved to see the one person with whom he would not mind being at the moment. "Ginny, I'm so sorry," he apologized. He reached down and offered his hand to her, and she smiled at him and let him help her to her feet. Harry absent mindedly noted the softness of her skin, and how her warmth made him feel more tranquil.

"S'alright, Harry," Ginny said, once she had regained her footing. She dusted herself off. "I'm sorry I startled you. I was just sitting on the back porch, and saw you… and I…well…" she faltered. "I just thought I'd say hi."

Harry chuckled, aware of her discomfort in confronting him. He felt the same way every time he tried to talk to her. Every time he tried to speak to something that he loved so much, but couldn't be with because of that very love. He couldn't just shoot down her attempt to be with him, though…

"Well, I was just going to take a walk in the woods. Needed a break from being indoors, you know? You're welcome to come with me. I wouldn't mind the company." _More like I wouldn't mind _your_ company,_ he thought.

Ginny smiled, running her hands through her thick, red hair. "Alright, sure. I haven't taken a walk in these woods in who knows how long. Not since Fred and George were still living at home, I expect."

Harry smiled, and, resisting the urge to take her hand, he led the way into a path that had been cleared into the forest.

The trees were lush and green, and old leaves crunched under their feet. Harry was uncomfortably aware as Ginny moved closer and closer to him. He had to say something… had to distract her from asking the questions he did not want to answer…

"So how are you, Harry?" asked Ginny gently, looking up at him.

"Fine," he answered, not even thinking about it. Ginny snorted and looked up at him again, this time shielding her eyes from the sun in order to see him better.

"Right, Harry. You're just fine. If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I'm just---" Harry cut her off.

"No, Ginny, its not like that." He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "I don't know how I feel. One minute I'm fine, and the next…" he trailed off. "It's just easier---"

"not to think about it," finished Ginny. He looked at her.

"Yeah. It is"

The continued to walk, listening to the woods come alive in the warmth of the new day. Every time their hands brushed Harry felt an electric serge course through his body. They chatted rather idly about the wedding and the Weasley's going-ons, never straying into that "dangerous" territory they had only breached. Even though they were mere inches apart, Harry felt the distance between them was miles long. They reached the Burrow again before they knew it.

Ginny was about to walk inside, but Harry lightly touched her arm. She turned to face him.

"Thanks, Ginny. The walk helped." He smiled at her.

"Anytime, Harry." Harry realized they were standing very close to each other. Too close. For a few seconds (or was it minutes?) they stood there looking at each other.

"Ginny…" Harry said softy. She looked down at the ground.

"GINNY! Quick, I need your help with these centerpieces!" came Mrs. Weasley's yell from the kitchen. Ginny and Harry sprung apart. Ginny scooted into the house, but not before Harry thought he glimpsed her blushing.


	3. Wedding in a War

**This story is the product of Elizabeth and Katie's imagination!**

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, to be JKR…unfortunately, we aren't…_

_Chapter 3: The Wedding in the War_

Harry wasn't sure he was ready to enter the burrow again, so he sat on the old bench swing and looked out at the woods he had just come from. He felt so _restless_ now. He knew that very soon he would need to be out in the world, searching for the Horcruxes. If he sat here at the burrow doing nothing for much longer he'd go mad. _The locket, the cup, the snake, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. _Coming out of his reverie, he realized he'd been pacing without knowing it. Harry wished he could use his Firebolt to let off some steam, but of course due to safety issues that wouldn't be allowed.

Just then he saw a streak of white fly through the trees, coming at him.

"Hedwig!" Harry said. She landed on his arm. "Have a good hunt?" asked Harry, stroking her feathery head. She hooted happily at him. Harry sighed. Hedwig was just another thing he would miss terribly when he, Ron and Hermione were off. He raised his arm and Hedwig flew off again.

Harry rested his arms on the railing and found himself trailing off into thought again. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley called lunch some time later did he realize that some warm summer rain had begun to fall softly. He slipped inside the door and shook water out of his hair. He entered the kitchen to find it surprisingly full. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, and McGonagall were there, as well as Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He entered in rather unnoticed, owing the amount of talk going on, and took a seat next to Hermione. Ron passed him a sandwich.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No proflem" said Ron with his mouth full. Hermione shot him an exasperated look. Ron had the good grace to look guilty, even though he rolled his eyes at Harry when Hermione turned away.

"Have we found out anything going on in the Order?" asked Harry quietly.

Ginny shook her said.

"Remus said he would tell us as much as he could in private, once lunch was over." Harry nodded, and he ate quickly, anticipating what news they may learn.

As soon as everyone had finished eating (some people took longer than Harry had hoped), and the members of the Order began to disperse, Remus stood from the table, thanked Mrs. Weasley for a lovely lunch, and gave a knowing, yet subtle, nod to the trio. They followed him out of the kitchen and onto the back porch as inconspicuously as they could, hoping that they ever-watchful eyes of Mrs. Weasley would not notice them.

Once they were safely on the porch, with the door tightly closed behind them, Remus sat down comfortably on an old and worn blue lawn chair as the three under-aged wizards crowded around him.

After a few moments of silence as Remus stared at his open palms, Harry couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. "So? What happened? What did the Order decide?"

Remus continued to stare at his hands for several seconds longer before looking up, and his sad, amber eyes met Harry's vivid green ones. "We've realized… no, not realized. It's a common fact. We _know_ that no one can take Dumbledore's place. No one person knows enough to completely take over where he left off…" his voice trailed off.

Harry bit his lip, not wanting to interrupt Remus's thoughts again, but Hermione clearly did not feel the same way. "So?" she asked. "What did they do?"

Remus shook his head and looked up again. "They decided on a joint committee, Hermione." He sighed. "The entire order will vote on an issue, and then the five members in the committee will vote from there. Majority rules."

"So who was voted into the committee?" Ron asked then.

"I'm getting to that, Ronald." Remus rubbed his head. Harry noted how tired and worn he looked. "They chose five members. Your father, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, and… myself."

Harry wasn't the least bit surprised of the choices for the committee, and he wanted to congratulate Remus on his appointment, but held back. For some reason, Remus didn't seem nearly as honored as Harry might've thought he would be.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Hermione asked, as she must have been thinking something along the same lines as Harry. "You seem upset that you were chosen. It really _is_ a great honor, you know."

Remus blinked. "I know that Hermione. I know. It's just… my, I feel foolish talking about this. But it's just that this will force me to be with Tonks more often than I already have to be."

Harry almost smiled and let out a chuckle, but restrained himself because of the seriousness with which Remus was conversing. This was clearly not a joke to him. "But Remus," he started. "You love Tonks. We all know it. You even know it. Why are you holding back? She loves you, too. She confessed it before all of us. This should be a _good _thing. Not something to be depressed about."

"Again, Harry, I know this. I just don't feel good about this. I'm too dangerous for Tonks to be around. I don't want to hurt her… mentally or physically. I'm too deeply involved in both the search for Voldemort and a dangerous group of werewolves. Not to mention, I am a werewolf myself, and there's nothing that I can do about that. I can't even protect her myself! I don't want to take that chance with her…"

At this moment, Harry was forced to draw the parallel between the relationship between Remus and Tonks and his own relationship with Ginny. The thought frightened him. What if none of them were ever able to be with those they loved for fear of hurting those that they loved.

Cold fear gripped Harry's insides. _Already Voldemort is winning_, he thought. _Fear of him is forcing people to forsake love._

Harry was awoken the next morning by a pillow in his face. He started, and looked over to see Ron standing next to his bed, yawning.

"Mum says we have to go help set up…actually she said to let you sleep…" he snorted. "fat chance of that…" he grinned. _Set up? _Harry thought. _The wedding! How could I have forgotten…_Harry looked over at the clock. 7:30.

"Git…" he grumbled, not really upset. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he rubbed at his eyes. He was quite excited to see the wedding, actually. He had never been to one, only seen the pictures of his parent's.

After showering, Harry and Ron threw on some comfortable clothes. They wouldn't need to change into more presentable clothes until later.

Downstairs, it was chaos. Harry was nearly stampeded by four flower-bearing women, and nearly deafened by Mrs. Weasley's shriek of "no! no! not there! The lilies go over there, and the roses over their!" Harry and Ron made their way to the kitchen and met up with Hermione and Ginny.

"It's a bloody madhouse in here!" Ron cried.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare let me hear you swear like that, especially in front of the guests today!" chastised Mrs. Weasley, coming up being him. Ron rolled his eyes but said "yes, mum". Harry and Ron grabbed a bagel from the plate Hermione proffered and started to eat as Mrs. Weasley told them what they were to do that day. They were to move tables and chairs into their proper places, arrange the food, de-knome the garden, and other such menial tasks.

After finishing breakfast, the four proceeded outside. It was a beautiful summer's day, with only a few wispy clouds obstructing the clear blue sky. The Weasley's backyard already looked beautiful: there were white wooden lawn chairs stack up in rows (waiting for them to arrange them), a thick white band of carpet running up to a wooden archway. The archway was entwined with green vines that had small purple flowers.

"Joyebud!" said Hermione, pointing at the vines. "the flowers give off a mild calming vapor. They're very rare."

"And beautiful," observed Ginny.

The quartet got to work. Ginny and Harry began to unstack the chairs and place them in perfect rows of seven on each side of the white runner. Ron and Hermione went to the archway to arrange tiny mirrors on it. Mrs. Weasley said that the mirrors would reflect the sunlight and caught a striking effect.

At one point, Harry looked up to watch Ron and Hermione. They were standing back to back under the arch. She was laughing at something Ron said as she placed the mirrors in the Joyebud, and Ron was watching her, also grinning, out of the corner of his eye. Harry half-smiled, turning away to watch Mrs. Weasley, in a rare moment of calm, smiling serenely at the setup. Mr. Weasley came up behind her and pecked her on the cheek, also smiling.

An hour later they took a break for lunch. The wedding area was done, and all that was left was to wait for all the guests to arrive. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their sandwiches out on the back porch. Very soon, however, Ron was called in to greet the first of his many relatives. Harry stood and looked out over the arrangement of chairs and flowers, his elbows on the railing.

"It's just like my parent's wedding," He said, looking back at Hermione, who smiled.

"Harry, you've never saw your parent's wedding."

"I know," he replied, "but I know this is what it was like."

"And you are quite right" said a deep male voice from the doorway. "Their wedding was spectacular." Remus Lupin looked…different. It took Harry a moment to realize that it was because he was wearing clean cut navy dress robes, as oppose to the slightly tattered brown robes Harry was accustomed to seeing. He looked younger, and more alive, then Harry had ever seen him. A life not lived flashed before Harry's eyes, and he wondered, again, how it would be if his parents were alive. Remus's voice brought him back to the present.

"Harry?" he asked, brows creased. Harry smiled at him.

"Hi, Remus! You look very suave. Anyone special you're dressing up for?" Harry asked, teasing him. To his credit, Remus only blushed slightly before informing them that they needed to get on their nicer clothes for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had informed them that dress robes would be required for the service itself, but they could go more relaxed for the reception. Harry and Ron would wear the same robes they had for the Yule ball, as would Hermione and Ginny. They went down the stairs and were immediately sheparded away by Mrs. Weasley who was telling all the guests to proceed to the seats outside.

Once outside, Hermione joined them. She looked much the same as she had at the Yule Ball, except she had severed the long sleeves into three-quarter length, obviously to evade the heat. Ron stared open-mouthed at her for a moment, before commenting that she looked very nice and kissed her cheek. Harry lost himself in the crowd. He didn't think he would be missed. _ How much has changed since the Yule Ball…_ Harry mused. _And yet…_

Harry found a seat in the middle, near the aisle. He was soon joined by Hermione, who was glowing and flushed. Ron was one of Charlie's groomsman, along with Fred, George and one of Bill's friends from Gringotts. Bill stood at the front of the crowd, dressed in a black form-fitting robe with silver lining. The music started and the procession began. First out was Charlie and Gabrielle, the best man and maid of honor. Fred was next, then George, both of whom were escorting distinctly French and blonde women. Next out had to be Ron and…Harry's breath caught in his throat. He'd forgotten that Ginny was a bridesmaid. Harry had to admit, Fleur was slightly mental, but had good taste. The bridesmaid dresses were silver, and seemed to catch the light in a way Harry had never seen. Ginny had her up in a loose bun, with a few strands falling about her face. Harry thought he must have looked like Ron back in their fourth year, when the Beauxbatons girls first arrived. She locked eyes with Harry for a few seconds, before resolutely staring ahead. Ron nodded to Harry and Hermione as he walked by. The music changed then, and everyone turned to look as Fleur walked down the aisle, on the arm of a very regal looking man who must have been her father. She seemed to have a glow around her, or perhaps that was just the reflection off of her shimmering white dress. Bill was looking at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Harry tore his eyes away from the part-veela and looked at Ginny. She was clearly resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He caught her eye and mouthed "ugly, though" to her. Ginny hid a smirk behind her hand.

The rest of the ceremony, however, was not quite as exciting as Harry might have hoped. He found himself looking around at the crowd, and spotted Mr. Weasley consoling his wife, who was crying quite liberally into a handkerchief. However, she was looking at her eldest son with proud eyes. _Everyone looks so peaceful_ he thought. It was hard to believe that out there in the world, evil was at large. It truly was amazing that people could come together like this, in the midst of a terrible war, to celebrate something as joyous as the marriage of two people.

It was almost like magic.


	4. Dance in the Fire

**This story is the product of Elizabeth and Katie's imagination!**

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, to be JKR…unfortunately, we aren't…_

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at a round table under the tent in which the reception was taking place. They were all nursing WizardCola ("bubbly forever!") and watching Bill and Fleur having their first dance as husband and wife. Harry had to admit that they made a striking pair.

Across the tent at another round table sat Ginny, Fred, and George. Fred and George were talking animatedly with Ginny, who was laughing at something they said. Harry had not talked with Ginny since the wedding, but it was hard enough just seeing her look so beautiful and knowing that he had parted ways with her.

Back on the dance floor the song changed and Mr. Weasley had cut in to dance with his new daughter-in-law while Bill went to dance with Mrs. Delacour. More people were entering the dance floor as the sun began to lower on the horizon. Remus was dancing with Tonks, who was short enough so that Remus could rest his chin on her head. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing slowly, swaying to the piano's soft melody.

Hermione was looking at her drink, but also sneaking glances at Ron under her lashes. Ron seemed to notice after a few minutes of this. He cleared his throat and got up, proffering his hand to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance?" he said, grinning. Hermione smiled in response and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor. Harry smiled at the two of them and stared out over the grass, turned red-orange in the setting sun. He turned back and saw Ginny walking slowly towards him, her dress swaying around her elegantly and her face lit by the light of the dying sun. Harry felt his heart expand as he stood up to greet her. She stopped before him and looked him resolutely in the eye. Harry couldn't help a half smile from forming on his face.

"You look…beautiful, Ginny" he said in a quiet voice. She blushed and looked away. Harry cringed inwardly. _Was I supposed to say that?_

"It looks flashy, I'll admit," said Ginny, recovering, "but wearing a dress for so long is a terrible pain"

"You seem to be the only one not enjoying the outfits" replied Harry, nodding over to Fleur, who was talking with Gabrielle and a cousin of theirs. Indeed, they looked more then natural wearing such finery. Ginny huffed.

"Yes well…I'm not bloody part veela" she said, raising her eyebrow and fixing Harry with a glare.

"Oh please, they've nothing on you," he said, smiling, "come on, dance with me." Ginny's anger seemed to disappear as she took his arm and let Harry lead her across the floor.

"I hope you're a better dancer then Neville, Harry" Ginny said, smiling, "I had bruises on my feet after the Yule Ball." Harry laughed and promised that he would try his best, for the sake of her feet.

Ginny placed her hand lightly on his shoulder as his hand fell to her waist. They clasped their other hands together and began to flow with the music. If Harry had any nervousness about dancing with Ginny, it was gone as soon as they began to move. Their eyes met and never wavered as Harry twirled her around and brought her back close to his chest. Her dress billowed and flowed, and she laughed as Harry picked her up and spun her around.

"My dad used to do that to me…" Ginny said, "swing me around. He'd had a lifetime of boys to deal with, and here I was. Finally he had a little girl to pamper." She smiled and her eyes sparkled, reminiscing about times past. Harry chuckled and smiled back, feeling a surge of emotion in his stomach; he didn't know how much longer he could safely stay in close contact with her without doing something he'd regret. Luckily, the song ended just after Ginny's comment.

"Thank you for the dance, m'lady" said Harry, mock bowing in front of her. She giggled and steered him over to the bar.

"Come on, let's grab a butterbeer." She said.

Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, so Harry and Ginny sat down with Fred (George was off dancing with Fleur's cousin). For the next half hour Harry was barraged with exploits of the Weasley's, back when Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were too young to attend Hogwarts.

Fred had just finished telling Harry a particularly funny tale about Ginny escaping punishment for breaking a window by jumping in the pond behind their house and pretending that the twins had pushed her in, when an enormous BANG brought them all to their feet. Harry felt heat pressing down on him; smothering him. He looked skyward, to the tent covering.

The top of the tent was engulfed in flames and dark figures with white masks were approaching the crowd of people, who were now screaming in panic.

Harry's first instinct was to grab Ginny's hand and take her as far away from this impending danger as was physically possible. He knew why these masked men were here. He knew why the tent was on fire. It was because of him. _Snap out of it, Potter!_ He thought _you have to concentrate, for Ginny' sake_. If anything happened to Ginny because he was there, he would never be able to live with himself.

Harry jumped up from the table, nearly knocking it over. He grabbed Ginny by the wrist, and pulled her to her feet. Ginny was still staring, open-mouthed, at the charred ceiling of the tent, and was not even aware of her body being pulled along by Harry, who only had one thing in mind: getting Ginevra Weasley to safety.

Harry was ridiculously aware of his surroundings. Fleur was calling to her sister, Bill was calling to Fleur. Mr. Weasley was beginning to pull out his wand in attempt to vanquish these enemies, but Mrs. Weasley got to him in time, and Harry could see her mouth moving angrily as she tried to find the quickest way for her and her husband to escape this madness.

Fred and George, too, were stunned, though Harry noticed their bravery in that they swiftly showed Fleur's cousin a safe way out of the tent, and then pulled their wands out of their sleeves and stood facing the incoming Death Eaters. Charlie came to join them, and so did several other witches and wizards, including aurors like Remus and Tonks.

Harry felt a moment of guilt; seeing them standing there, facing the Death Eaters who he knew were there on account of him, and his sworn enmity towards their master. But looking back, he saw Ginny, coming out of her daze, her beautiful dress trailing after her, and he knew that no matter what, it was important that he got her to safety.

The tent was now absolutely swallowed in flame. Even the brave witches and wizards preparing to duel the masked men were scanning around nervously, knowing that as soon as the tent collapsed, they would have little chance of escaping a flaming death. Harry looked around anxiously, trying to find a place in the tent that was not scorched, and that was not opening onto a group of Death Eaters.

Finally, he thought that he saw a safe spot for him and Ginny to go through. He planned to take her somewhere safe, and then come back to help fight. Ginny was catching on.

"Harry," she called from behind him. "I'm not leaving. If you're coming back to fight, I'm coming too." Harry saw, from the corner of his eye, Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, wands out, joining the group preparing to fight. Again, he felt a pang of guilt. But Ginny stayed in his mind.

"Ginny, we're going to find your parents. I saw them leave. You're going to stay with them, and they'll take you back somewhere safe. To the Burrow, maybe. I don't know. But you can't stay here. It's not safe. They want to kill me, and if anything ever happened to you because of it, I—"

But he could not finish telling Ginny what would happen to him, because at that moment, a Death Eater in a mask came through the flap in the tent that Harry was heading for with Ginny. They were mere feet apart. All three of them stopped dead. Harry recognized the tall, lean body, even with the mask on. And when a voice spoke from behind the mask, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Ah, _Potter_, I've waited a long time for this…" Lucius spat. He pulled a long, dark wand out of his sleeve. Ginny clutched Harry's arm, and just as Lucius raised his wand and opened his mouth, she let out a scream and pulled Harry out of harms way, not seconds too soon.

"This way!" she called, and led Harry to a nearby flap in the tent, that looked like it could be safe, though the flame was not far off. They ran out of the tent as quickly as their legs would carry them.

"Ginny," Harry called to Ginny, who was ahead of him now. "We're safe, I think."

But he had spoken too soon. To his left, Harry heard a strange cackling. In front of him, Ginny let out another terrified scream in the dark, and then her hand went limp. As Harry tried to hold on to her, he heard a crack on his head that was so loud, that the last thing he remembered thinking was that he would not be surprised if his skull had broken in half.

Then he remembered no more.


	5. Of Dreams and Uncertainty

Harry felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair. He opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again. The light was blinding, seeming to pour from everywhere around him. _Am I dead?_ Harry thought. Squinting through the radiance, he could make out fuzzy shapes in the distance. Suddenly, as clear as day, he saw a flash of a large stone cathedral in a field of green. White flowers blossomed among the long grasses. Just as suddenly, pain shot through his body and he heard himself cry out.

Harry opened his eyes and the light was gone. He was lying on his back in the semi-darkness. He was disoriented and tried to sit up, only to feel unbelievable pain in his head. _Where am I? Where is the field?_ Shifting himself up slowly onto his elbows, Harry screwed his eyes up against the terrible throbbing coming from his head. He opened his eyes and everything came rushing back. He saw the crumbling remains of the tent under which he and Ginny had danced. People were moving around, hazy figures.

Harry no longer felt confused; his mind was clear and filled with panic. _Where are Ron and Hermione? And Ginny?_ Dread and adrenaline coursed through his body and he stood up, a little too quickly. He stumbled immediately and almost fell again, but braced his arms on his knees before walking as fast as he could towards the voices and the people.

The thought had just occurred to him that these people might be his enemies, not his friends, when he heard a familiar voice shout out his name.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness you're alright…we were so worried." It was Hermione, and she pulled him into a quick hug as Ron jogged up to meet them. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, relief evident in his eyes. Harry opened his mouth to ask about Ginny, but Ron beat him to it.

"She's fine, Harry" he said, "she got stupefied, but mum brought her 'round no problem. She's resting in the house." Harry's chest seemed to inflate, and he let out a breath he had not been aware he'd been holding. Suddenly he felt lightheaded, and felt himself swaying a bit. Hermione noticed and let out a gasp.

"Harry! Oh, gosh, we need to get you to a healer, there's so much blood…I'll go and find somebody" Harry could only nod as his body began to loose equilibrium. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and helped him to lie down as Hermione scamper away. Harry's scar gave a particularly nasty throb the same time the back of his head did, and blackness crept into his vision. Harry blinked in rapid succession, trying to force the dark away.

"How did they get through the shields?" Harry asked. "The death eaters?" Ron looked a little pale and shook his head.

"Nobody knows. People are saying that since Dumbledore died, nobody has the capability to shield from Voldemort's power." Ron fell silent, staring off into the distance. "He was here…you know…just for a moment…" said Ron quietly.

"Did you see him?" asked Harry, in an equally soft voice.

"Yeah." He paused. "He just showed up for a minute, took a look around, had a laugh, then disapperated." Ron turned to look at Harry now, disgust and confusion written on his face. "Why didn't he…?" Harry didn't need to wait for Ron to finish his sentence.

"If there's one word to describe Voldemort, it's egoistic. He's feeling very full of himself now that Dumbledore's dead. This whole attack on the wedding was just for fun." Harry finished in a hollow voice. He wasn't sure how, but he knew for certain that he was correct in his assumptions. Ron nodded and looked back over the Weasley's lawn, to the smoldering tent.

"That why nobody was killed, wasn't it?" Ron questioned. "Because he just didn't feel like it…" The question drifted into the silence and was lost in the cool night. People were moving towards Harry and Ron now; Hermione in the lead.

"You know we have to go away soon, don't you?" said Harry in quiet urgency; the blackness was creeping into his eyes again, and he was unable to resist. Ron looked back at him.

"Yeah. I know." Then the darkness overtook Harry, and for the second time that night, he lost consciousness.

Harry awoke in his bed in Ron's room. The sun was streaming through the window above him, and he rubbed his eyes wearily. Hermione was walking down the hallway carrying towels, and happened to glance in at him through the open door. Realizing that he was awake, she dropped the towels, and ran over to hug him.

"Harry! We were so afraid! It didn't seem like you'd been hurt badly, but then you passed out again, and were asleep for _two days_!"

"Two days?" Harry patted Hermione's shoulder, somewhat awkwardly. "How's Ginny?" he asked.

"She's absolutely _fine_, Harry. You can see her in a few minutes, if you'd like. She's just down helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen."

"At least she's alright," Harry whispered, more to himself than to Hermione.

"Yes, everyone is, Harry. George has a broken nose, and Bill got himself a broken finger, but other than that, there were really no major injuries."

"Hermione," Harry began, "I was telling Ron… we need to leave soon, you know." He sighed. "If you're still coming with me, that is. But… Hermione, I don't even know where to go… where to _look_. I don't know who to trust even, anymore. And Ginny… can we tell her? _Should _we tell her? I don't want her coming. I don't want you and Ron coming, even. But especially not her. But we can't just disappear and not tell her where we've gone to… can we?"

Hermione sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, that's up to you, not us. You know that Ginny will want to come along if she found out. And if you really love her, like I know you do, you need to decide what will be best for her. Would it truly be better for her to stay here alone, wondering where you went and why you didn't trust her enough to tell her, or would it be better if she came along? I know you're just concerned for safety, but think of her feelings, too." She brushed a strand of hair from her eye. "But, honestly, Harry, this is your destiny. To fight Voldemort, I mean. Ron and I are always there for support, but we've come to realize that we cannot tell you how to go about doing things anymore. Especially in things as serious as this."

"But I don't want to hurt her, Hermione. But I don't want her to _get_ hurt either…" He put his head in his hands. "This is terrible. And this is what Voldemort wants too: to hurt people in more ways than one…"

"Well, Harry, you just can't let him win. No matter what it takes." She took his hand. "Come on, let's go see Ginny and Ron. They were both very worried about you."

Hermione pulled Harry to his feet, and then led him down the hallway and the stairway and into the kitchen. As soon as Ginny saw him, her reaction was nearly identical to Hermione's. She ran up and entwined her arms around his neck. The only difference was that she kissed his cheek. Harry blushed, and tried to cover his embarrassment by hiding his head in her thick red hair, but he was sure that at least Hermione had noticed.

After Ginny let go of his neck, and he removed his hands from her slim waste, Ron walked over and clapped him on the back. By the way Ron looked at him, he was pretty sure his flushed face had not quite disappeared entirely.

Mrs. Weasley offered him some of the soup she was in the process of finishing up, and she placed a large, steaming bowl of some green liquid in front of him. It did, however, smell amazing, so Harry had no qualms about trying it.

Ron settled himself in the chair next to him, and his blue eyes were staring meaningfully at him, as though to say, _So what's the plan, mate?_


End file.
